


Requited Love

by CieliaValentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aurors, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Draco, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post War, Rimming, This is my first real fic be gentle oh god, Top Harry, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieliaValentine/pseuds/CieliaValentine
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn’t love Harry Potter.And Harry most certainly didn’t love him.There was something about sitting there entirely at Harry’s disposal that caused little tremors of anticipation to run down his spine, his toes curling bare and pale against the dark rug as he waited. He could feel the anticipation taught along his spine, spreading out down his arms slow and greedy as it consumed his very will.





	Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> AS IT SAYS IN THE TAGS THIS IS MY FIRST REAL FIC??? I am like more than half way terrified that it is horrible and I will very much regret my decision to post it. But my Queen Loveglowsinthedark wants to read it SO HERE I AM. BEING BRAVE. JFC. I'm supposed to be a gryffindor who even am I. ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO LOVEGLOWSINTHEDARK FOR EXPLAINING TO ME HOW A03 WORKS??? Like. She's a real angel guys. 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters
> 
> ALSO DO YOU LIKE HOW THERE'S LIKE A CROTCHETY OLD MAN OC? idk why am I like this.

_Draco Malfoy didn’t love Harry Potter._

 

_And Harry most certainly didn’t love him._

 

Heat curled low in his stomach as flickers of light danced across alabaster skin. It was night now, he could sense it all the way in his bones, dark and lurking as it curled around his very essence. His legs ached due to the way he knelt, poised yet controlled. He’d been waiting for what felt like ages, his breathing low and heavy as his long pale legs remained tucked up underneath him, his arms pulled back taught against his lower back.

 

Harry was supposed to have been here ages ago he was sure. The tick of the grandfather clock beside the mantle was his only solid hint as to what time it was as his head fell forward, the blindfold around his eyes blocking out all light but a strip that crept through around the edges, soft and sweet as their secret.

 

There was something about sitting there entirely at Harry’s disposal that caused little tremors of anticipation to run down his spine, his toes curling bare and pale against the dark rug as he waited. He could feel the anticipation taught along his spine, spreading out down his arms slow and greedy as it consumed his very will.

 

Just as he was sure his legs couldn’t stand their strained position for even a moment longer he heard the tell tale pop of apparation. His head turned towards the noise, seeking it eagerly despite the fact he couldn’t see or move. His biggest fear the humiliation he would feel if his legs finally gave way and he fell over. He could feel the anxiety at the very thought creeping up his spine where his excitement sat. He was a bundle of nerves, scared, anxious, and prepared for anything that might happen.

 

“Harry?”

 

No response came from the other figure and Draco’s breath began to speed up. Though realistically he knew this was all part of the game they played he couldn’t help the wiggle of fear in the back of his mind that someone had just walked in on their private arrangement, and that he was entirely exposed to the world aside from the dark fabric of his trousers, clinging like a lover to long pale thighs.

 

Harry had wards set up, didn’t he? His house had always been heavily warded against curious passer-bys, his need for privacy beyond the extent of that of a normal celebrity- And celebrity he was. It still boggled Draco when he paused for his daily self deprecation that someone like Harry- on top of his class, wealthy, loved, would lower himself to consume a lowly ex death eater.

 

Now was not the time to ponder over his own worth.

 

“Harry?” He repeated again with a tremble. His full lips were beginning to quiver, his brow furrowed under the soft flutter of satin against his eyes. He and Potter had been playing this game together for a little over half a year without the knowledge of their friends, sneaking around behind turned backs and fucking in any nook or cranny they could find.

The dark from the blindfold was beginning to feel suffocating, his pale shoulders rising and falling rapidly with his alarmed breaths, his thighs shaking where they strained against the dark fabric of his trousers. Lacking one of his senses was certainly more terrifying than he’d ever imagined. If his arms hadn’t been bound as well he was sure he would’ve been able to handle the lack of control but as it was he couldn’t help the way his body shook. What if it wasn’t Harry? What would he do?

 

“Shhhh.” Came the hushed response as Draco felt the air stir beside him. Blazing hot hands suddenly smoothed across his quaking shoulders, rough and dry where they dragged tantalizingly across the fevered skin.

 

Draco had enjoyed his fair share of lovers in the past but there was no one in the world who could set his very soul ablaze like Harry Potter could. Harry whose body thrummed with power, the very energy surrounding him crackling much like lighting on a stormy day.

 

“Harry.” Draco felt a little choked much to his alarm. Rough callouses trailed their way teasingly down his straining arms, sliding almost delicately across slender wrists, the veins not unlike fine china, blue and intricate as lace.

 

Harry clucked behind him as Draco sagged in relief. His heat was overpowering as those thick fingers tightened around him, gripping his wrists and pulling them more tightly to the tender skin of his back.

 

Draco had always loved this sort of power play, his muscles strained and pulled to an almost painful position as they were pushed past their normal capacity. His breath hitched, pale hair glowing softly in the dying light from the hearth just a few feet in front of them.

 

The moon leaking in from the window painted him silver, its caress sweet as an angel’s halo, the gold from the fire dwindled softly in it’s coals. The flames at their strongest as they had been when Draco had arrived couldn’t help but pale in comparison to the fire of the man behind him. Harry was the passion of an explosion, sparking and setting ablaze everything around him, green eyes flickering with secrets in the light of his own destruction, the ink of his hair wild as his spirit.

 

Draco could almost picture the way Harry must’ve been sitting at that moment, large thighs spread out on either side of him, positioned to remain steady as the telltale wisps of a smirk danced their way across a mischievous face. Though in school Harry had held all the bodily signs of his years of malnutrition the years after the war had done him well. He’d finally hit his growth spurt, gangly and as much of a bean pole as the Weasel had ever been before his months training as an auror had forced his body to fill the space it had been destined to fill before he was robbed of his health throughout childhood.

 

His green eyes would crinkle at the corners, good natured and full of mirth as his pupils expanded dark and lustful, rimmed with a bushy brow that was too honest for it’s own good- and constantly in need of a good pluck.

 

“Quiet.” Harry urged, his voice deep and gentle as a caress of it’s own. Draco was shocked to realize he hadn’t even noticed he’d been whining. How pathetic. Slender shoulders flinched when he felt the sweet brush of rough fabric on his feverish skin, soft and sinful. The rasp to Harry’s voice sent small earthquakes down his spine, igniting the flicker within him and turning it into a full blown flame.

 

Harry was still in uniform.

Draco had always loved a man in uniform- At least he thought he had. Or maybe he just loved Harry in uniform. He was so dashing decked head to toe in scarlet, the fabric stretched taught across a chest too full for anything to really fit without it looking obscene.

 

As Harry’s hands trailed back up his back he released another soft sound. He wasn’t sure how to describe how he felt about this whole thing. The world felt like it would shatter with the drop of a pin, fragile and delicate as the thick rough fingers reached his neck and began pulling at the muscles there- kneading, rubbing, pushing.

 

“Fuck.” Draco had never been good at being quiet.

 

As Harry’s fingers pushed into the tense muscles effectively turning him into a giant puddle of sated Malfoy, Draco thought about how this had all come about in the first place.

 

_It’d been just another ordinary night at the ministry, hours of paperwork ahead of him as he filed report after report, organizing and reorganizing what Drimble had done earlier. Bloody man was incompetent when it came to filing which was a right shame considering it was his job- And Draco’s job too._

 

_There in the very armpit of the ministry he dwelled, his only company the crotchety old man who had gone near blind years previously. It was questionable if he’d ever even known how to read, grouchy old pillock that he was. Draco was sure the Minister only kept him around 1. Because he was too old to fire and 2. Because no one bloody remembered his department existed._

 

_Drimble tended to go home an hour before he was scheduled off, claimed it had something to do with his weakening mind or some such rubbish. Draco knew better- he’d seen the other man play cards. Anyone who could outsmart an unspeakable twice a week at 7pm sharp, even if it was a Weasley, was far too sharp to be claiming an empty mind._

 

_It was more than likely what he really suffered from was an empty stomach._

 

_Nice one, Draco._

 

_It’d been getting late, the lights flickering in and out as he climbed up and down his makeshift ladder. Methodic work had always been his favorite. Grab the file, check the name, place in the correct order in the correct way, and spell shut. Grab the file, check the name, place in the correct order in the correct way, and spell shut. He began humming a jaunty little tune, his body thrumming with energy as he really got down to business. Not many understood the true beauty of a functioning organizational system._

 

_He was startled out of his reverie when he heard the heavy steps of rubber boots on the smooth stone a few rows over. Draco’s brow furrowed as he pulled out his wand, checking the time with a quick tempus before his confusion turned into annoyance right as Potter rounded the corner._

 

_Potter was a vision in red, tall and broad as an ox, his expression a dark fury as dark locks sprung like waves from the top of his head._

 

 _“Why Potter, what brings you here at this lovely hour?” Draco had questioned with a tone that he hoped was coy, ignoring the flutter in his heart as his thoughts flashed rather quickly to the previous month or so which he had spent rather deliberately flirting with the other man._ Why, what a surprise to see you here in your office, Potter? Care for a cup of tea? Didn’t peg you as a gym goer, what a pleasant surprise. Lovely day isn’t it, Potter? Do you fancy a cup of- oh my I do believe I dropped my quill, excuse me- Something wrong with my trousers is there?

 

_With a sick plunge in his gut he slid up another rung on his ladder, three steps up and all a tremble as Harry’s fury crackled like lightning throughout the dark room. The lamp light flickered and Draco’s gaze flashed to the green shade, willing it to stop it’s little dance so he could at least see properly his life flash before his eyes._

 

_“You know what’s brought me, Malfoy,” Harry spat as his thick shoulders shook with hidden fury. His green eyes flickered with fire, his broad arms bracketing Draco’s legs only to leave him positively weak where he clung to the shelves, file in hand._

 

_He would be humiliated if he fainted. He prayed to the heavens that he’d be spared that humiliation._

 

_“Do I?” Draco was not proud of the way his voice shook. This was his game, wasn’t it? Tease Potter, flick a few flirty glances, wave his arse in front of his face and have done with it, wasn’t it? That’s how this was supposed to go. Harry wasn’t supposed to retaliate or even respond other than to choke on his tea or flush behind his stupid glasses. This was his game- and now it was also his demise._

 

_“You bloody well do.” Harry’s voice was hard and low, his chest heaving with each shuddered angry breath. Draco could feel himself tremble, wishing he’d worn something less revealing so he could hide behind his robes. He cursed himself for stripping out of the outer robe so early in his shift, his chest protected only with the thin layer of cotton his button up was made of._

 

_“What is it then?” Draco questioned, looking anywhere but at the man below him for as long as he possibly could before the silence and his curiosity got the better of him and his silver gaze flickered to the other man’s lips. Harry licked them, slow and deliberate as if he knew Draco was watching, the stupid dark curls on his head tucking right around delectable looking ears- His knees had never felt quite so weak. “Spit it out.”_

 

_“You horrid tease.” Harry grunted and Draco’s eyes snapped to Harry’s, drinking in the desperation there and the dark way his pupils had swallowed his irises like an eclipse of his own. Only Potter had the arrogance to claim an entire phenomenon. Only Potter could make Draco’s mind tear itself to pieces gladly, along with his heart, soul, and spirit._

 

_Draco only had a moment to worry for his own destruction, waiting for a punch that never came as the dim light deep beneath the ministry became a cushion for the fall of his heart._

 

_Instead Harry surged upwards, thick fingers grabbing his face and pulling him down to be consumed by the heat of his stupid mouth, wet and desperate as if Draco were his bubble-head charm and he was drowning in a lake of water dark as night, looking for a way up. Draco couldn’t help but whimper, his balance straining against the pressure on his biceps from the brute’s tight grip before he sagged forward and Harry rather enthusiastically dragged him to the floor._

 

_And Draco didn’t mind really when the answer to his question ended up whispered into his naked skin. “You.” Potter repeated over and over, sweet lips sliding hot and sinful down his spine as his arse was pried apart by the blunt tips of large eager hands. And if Harry continued to whisper his grievances against the eager flutter of his pink hole Draco couldn’t be bothered to complain, his voice was much better used for other things, so Harry said- Like moaning._

 

_Creative._

 

_Nice one, Draco._

 

“Harry.” Draco tried again, plaintive this time, unable to stop himself from talking as his mind was consumed with the urge to babble until Harry gave in to him and gave him what he wanted. He had just barely begun touching him and yet he couldn’t handle a second longer of the torture. “I want to see you.”

 

“Impatient.” Harry scolded against his shoulder, all hot breath and rough touches as he slid closer and Draco could feel the hard press of his chest to his back and bound arms. A shock of pleasure ran down his spine as one of Harry’s hands danced its way up his neck, soft as satin before curling in his white blonde locks and _pulling._

 

“Beast.”

 

“Baby.”

 

“Neanderthal.”

 

“Kitten.”

 

Draco’s breath hitched as the familiar pet name was muttered sweetly against the back of his neck. Harry was taking his time, that much he could tell by the way the other man was staying far away from his thighs and arse. If given the opportunity they both knew Harry could compose sonnets for his arse.

 

“Arse.”

 

“Yes please.” Harry’s body was tense as a bow behind him, tight as the energy crackling around him pulled taught and Draco found himself pushed against the soft shag of the carpet, his bare chest sensitive to the fibers as thick hands pulled his hips back flush against the python Potter so generously decided to share with him.

 

Through the small crack in the bottom of the blindfold he could see the scarlet of the rug, the color purpled by the night sky leaking in through the windows. His arms ached terribly where they lay but he didn’t dare move, his arse in the air and thighs parted. He was fascinated with the way Harry was moving, rubbing slowly back and forth across his crack as if he hadn’t a care in the world. His cock cared, surely.

 

“Get on with it then.” Draco’s demand was silenced as one side of his waist was released and a sharp crack stung its way across the left side of his arse. “Brute,” he accused again. The moonlight bled its way across his body painting him pale as the stars, the flush to his shoulders nearly lost in the way he nearly glowed.

 

Harry knelt behind him, golden skin decorated to match as he soothed his slap with a sweet little rub, starting at the bottom of the plump of his arse and cupping him ever so gently before smoothing his hands upwards and watching the muscle tense and bounce. Draco could practically picture Harry drooling behind him, the man was a savage. Anyone who had known Harry in school might’ve been confused by his small dalliance with the Weaslette but they’d have to be blind now not to notice that Harry was without question, without a doubt, most definitely an arse man.

 

“Wanna eat you for dinner, Malfoy,” Harry grunted, voice deep and rough as gravel as he pulled apart his cheeks and gave him a little shake. Draco felt the clench of his arse all the way to his toes, his head dropping forward as he let out an obscene little noise. The puff of his pink lips was obvious in the blue light from the window sweet and swollen. “Eat you till you’re sobbing, your come wetting your thighs as you tremble like a little colt.”

 

Harry’s fingers grew soft for a moment as he smoothed across the round globes, “Love the way you shake after a good rimming, baby.” He grunted and gripped him tight, pulling him wide open again under his trousers. Draco curled his hands tight in his bonds and held on for dear life.

 

“I’d eat you till you’re weak and shaking, hole so sloppy and open where my tongue has been.” Oh fuck what a picture that presented. Malfoy on his knees, chest pressed to the ground as his hole leaked spit down creamy thighs, unable to hold it in though it tried desperately to do so. “I’d watch you clench around nothing, kitten, watch you shake that pretty arse at me and cry-” Draco wanted to cry right then. “And when you’ve given up and you’ve accepted I’m not going to give you more I wanna open you up and eat seconds.”

 

“Please.” Oh god.

 

“Wanna eat you, baby,” Harry grunted, his thick fingers heavy handed and scorching as they made their way to his front and undid the button on his trousers. The flick of the zipper made him tremble with anticipation, his cock straining eagerly against the dark fabric as Harry reached both hands to the waistband and tugged.

 

His trousers came down with little more than a rustle of fabric, soft and sweet against his skin as Harry pulled them past his knees and tossed them to who knows where. Every touch against his skin was absolutely mind boggling. His senses were going haywire, the rough callouses feeling like brands along his pale skin largely due to his lack of sight. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever survive this torture.

 

“No pants?” Harry hummed, his voice low and greedy. Harry had always been greedy for Draco’s arse. He could picture him now, cock straining against the seam of his scarlet trousers, his lips parted as he flicked a pink tongue across them, pupils blown wide as he imagined what he’d done countless times before. “Kinky, Draco.”

 

“Says the one that tied me up then left me as he attended a work meeting,” Draco grunted in reply, still a little bitter at having to wait despite the fact that the waiting made it all the better. His lips were sticky with his own drool, when had that happened? And his mind couldn’t get away from where it seemed perpetually stuck on the rather large present Harry had hidden between his legs.

 

Harry chuckled, low and dark as his golden hands returned to the globes of his partner's bare ass. Neither knew what to call what they had, both too scared to think about the implications of like or even love when it came to something so passionate, so dangerous. What they had was fragile and powerful all at once, strong as a storm, and deep as the ocean.

 

Malfoy’s arse was the roundest Harry had ever seen, perfect in every way, pink and soft and when hit in just the right place he got to watch it bounce. He never got tired of watching Malfoy’s arse bounce. His particular favorite was when he walked away in a huff, stomping about as his arse bounced up and down in the caress of his arguably too tight trousers. Oh how Harry loved to watch him stomp.

 

With a frustrated sigh Harry released his arse, flicking his fingers urgently and watching the bindings melt like sugar from his lover’s wrists. Draco fell forward as he was freed, his balance rocking precariously as his hands flew out to catch himself, nearly numb and shaking.

 

“Wanna eat you.” Harry grunted as he slid back, fully clothed and hungry, his red lips biting eagerly at each perfect globe, once, twice, hard enough to get them to quiver- hard enough to leave temporary marks.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Wanna eat you,” Harry repeated again, low and rough, his broad shoulders filling the space between them as he pried him open with large blunt fingers and shoved his mouth hard against the fluttering hole. Draco was so surprised he clenched, the muscle clamping down hard as Harry’s teeth bit and sucked, filthy and wet as he fluttered eager kisses around the flushed rim, “But then- Then I wanna fuck you.”

 

“Merlin, yes.”

 

“Gotta open you up though.” His grunt was lost as his tongue delved out, flicking eager and obscene against him, trying to get him to open up as he forced Draco’s legs farther apart and held him wide open. Draco moaned, obscene and low as he hurried to help him, his own small hands flying back to clutch at his arse and hold it open for him, “There’s a good boy.”

 

“Jesus fuck.”

 

“Relax for me, baby.” Harry urged, fingers fat and heated where they moved to rub at his hole, massaging the angry little pucker as his free hand moved around to Draco’s front to gently push at his cock. “Gotta get you nice and loose.”

 

Draco whined, his eyes rolling back as he did his very best to hold himself open to give Harry  more room to work- and work he did. Draco had never met anyone with quite the affinity for arse eating as Harry Potter had. The man was an utter lunatic, sloppy, wet, and successful in making him loose and dripping in record time. He could win an award for arse eating. Harry Potter, boy who lived, successful auror, and phenomenal eater of arses- particularly Draco Malfoy’s.

 

It didn’t take long for his tongue to be wiggling it’s way inside him, thick and wet where it pressed against all the right places. There came a point as there often did in their coupling that Draco began to lose the function of proper, polite speech.

 

He began to babble away, legs spread wide and head tossed back, his silvery hair pulled nearly loose from it’s low hanging pony tail, the blindfold slipping halfway down his face as he informed the entire block just how lovely Harry was with his tongue.

 

Three fingers and lots of lube later Draco wasn’t even sure he was Draco anymore. His mind was a muddled mush of pleasure, his cock leaking drips of precome against the rug, his whole body shaking as Harry rather thoroughly awarded him for his earlier wait. And when he was deemed fit for fucking once more Harry’s fingers pulled out. The loud squelch was enough to make him cringe despite delicate of state of mind.

 

The blindfold was nearly off though it didn’t matter at that point, his eyes permanently shut as they were, his mouth’s new life purpose to whimper and cry Harry’s name as if he was a god above, come to grace him with his monster cock and the lovely shade of his piercing eyes.

 

Distantly Draco heard the flick of a zipper, his hips shaking back against thin air, hair sticking this way and that just the way he loathed and he knew Harry loved.

 

“You look so goddamn filthy, Draco.” Harry’s voice was distant in his mind, drowned out by the desire to be filled again.

 

“Empty,” The sound was so wretched and soft, a hiccup on his breath as tears began to leak down his cheeks, “So empty.”  


“I know, baby,” Harry’s voice was soothing, the slick flick of a hand on his cock echoing through the room. If Draco was less distraught about his arse being abandoned he would’ve been both pleased and scandalized to realize that Harry was jerking off while looking at how puffy and open his arse was, “Gonna fill you up real good, okay?”

 

Harry’s broad shoulders alone could make Draco orgasm.

 

“Gonna stuff you full and fuck you till you can’t walk straight for a week. I don’t want you to sit down ever again without a twinge in your arse and the reminder that you’re mine.” Harry gripped the base of his cock, pushing the tip eagerly against the slick crack of his pretty arse.

 

“Oh, Harry.”

 

“Goddamn it, look at you.” Draco turned back to look at him, the blindfold having slipped all the way down, slightly caught on his pony tail as it rested against a long pale neck. Draco’s eyes were doe like and sweet, his lashes clumped and wet with tears, brow furrowed and pleading. His lips were kiss swollen and sticky with his own spit, his look of desperation both delicious and heart wrenching. His hair glowed softly in the light, pieces sticking this way and that as he let out the most desperate little sob right as Harry shoved the first few inches of his cock inside him.

 

Though they’d done this many times before it always took Draco a little while to get used to the stretch of him. He loved the burn more than he’d ever loved the pleasure, his body shaking as he greedily forced his hips back, pink hole spread wide and wet as it squelched back on Harry’s cock.

 

“So fucking obscene.” Harry’s eyes were such a vivid green, like the apples he’d picked from the orchards at the manor as a child. He’d almost forgotten during his short time without sight and he said as much, moaning and twitching as he stared at him with desperate sex dazed eyes.

 

It didn’t take long for Harry to pick up a rhythm, his cock snug against his arse one moment, balls heavy as they pressed against the velvet skin of his perineum before he would pull back and slam hard inside him. Draco cried and cried for there was no way that his mind could keep up with the brushes against his prostate and the way Harry’s thick fingers left bruises against his hips.

 

They fucked for what felt like an eternity, time stopping for both of them, Draco’s arse greedy and slick as he drank up every sensation like a starving man. His thighs trembled, his toes curling in the carpet as he pushed back particularly hard, surprising them both with the loud cry that ripped from his lungs and the way his cock immediately spurted against his stomach and thighs.

 

He sagged against the carpet, chest heaving, hips bouncing back and forth as Harry had his way with his arse, so so close but not quite there. It was Draco’s whimper that got him, soft and sweet and far from the snark he most often emitted as the other man bit his swollen lips and his fingers moved back one last time, tracing the pink of his hole as Harry’s cock slid deep inside.

 

Draco whined as he was emptied inside of, the sensation hot, wet, and pleasant due to much experience with it, his thighs shaking as Harry finally released him, falling atop him on the carpet and pulling him close, his softening cock nestled deep inside his shaking lover.

 

“Your uniform.” Draco sighed softly, feeling the rough fabric against this oversensitive skin as Harry wrapped a rather large arm around him, protective and sweet, soft lips sucking eager kisses up the side of his neck.

 

“I know.”

 

“What about the come on it?” His voice sounded weak even to himself, unable to look over at Harry as his eyes remained shut and he trembled shakily in his arms.

 

“It’ll wash out.” Harry carefully untied the blindfold from around his neck, setting it to the side as he rubbed pleasant circles into Draco’s sore wrists.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Suitably assured Draco let himself sigh, relaxing against the broad chest behind him, safer than he’d ever felt anywhere but Harry’s arms. “I like your uniform.”

 

“I know,” Harry huffed softly with amusement into the blonde's soft locks, bringing his hand up to gently untie his hair and let it fall sweet and soft between them. His own hair stuck up thick and unruly, much like a birds nest, his green eyes twinkled as he watched the pointy face beneath him huff out tired little breaths. Draco was so lovely, so very very lovely, “and Draco?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Draco’s lips turned up into a small little smile and he opened an eye, his eyebrow quirked as he did his best to offer his joviality despite his exhaustion, a sweet little chuckle emanating deep inside his chest. Harry had never seen Draco make that face towards anyone else before and his heart fluttered rather heavily in his chest.

 

Heat curled low in Harry’s stomach as flickers of moon light danced across his lover’s alabaster skin. It was night now, he could sense it all the way in his bones, dark and lurking as it curled around his very essence, the proof of that fact filtering in through the window like the universe's gift to them both.

 

His legs ached due to the way he had knelt, poised yet controlled, thighs tensed as he felt the velvet heat of the lovely man beneath him once more. He’d been waiting for what felt like ages to discover a feeling like this, his breathing low and heavy as Draco lay tucked up beneath him, expression sweet and full of the snark that Harry had grown to enjoy rather immensely.

 

And as Draco closed his eyes to sleep, relaxed, trusting, and tucked in Harry’s embrace he realized something that would rock his world forever and change the very fabric of his being.

 

_Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy._

 

_And in his heart he knew that Draco Malfoy loved him too._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
